


monsters and men

by pastelinings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Vampires, based on blood: the last vampire, so much internal monologues please forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelinings/pseuds/pastelinings
Summary: In all the hundred years that Minghao has been killing chiropterans, he's never met anyone with a heart of gold like Boo Seungkwan.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Boo Seungkwan/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	monsters and men

**_chiropterans (n.) - hematophagous creatures; monsters with bat-like features and characteristics that live by feeding on human blood_ **

Minghao knows he fucked up-- _badly_ , and that’s saying something considering that he’s been doing this damn job for over a hundred years now. It isn’t even the type of fuck up that he could casually shrug off after a couple of hours or so. He knows that this will take a heavy toll on him for the upcoming days or weeks to come; if he’s that unlucky. He can foretell how bad this is going to get based on a couple of experiences in the past.

Minghao regardless, is mentally preparing himself for it, _the wave of guilt_ , even though he knows that he won’t be fully able to. That’s the problem when you rely too heavily on your own capabilities, you often take the blame upon yourself when things go wrong, and that includes everything else that comes with it.

“Where is Seungcheol hyung?!” Seungkwan yells over the radio, clearly agitated as he grasps the device with his free hand. Seungkwan’s other arm is currently unavailable, busy supporting Minghao’s broken and gashed up body as he drags the two of them outside of the ferry that they’re trying to escape.

The ship is currently sinking, numerous pipes blown off and water starting to flood on all levels of the vessel. Seungkwan’s steps are getting wobbly from how the ship is being tilted on its side, causing Minghao to let out a pained groan from the added pressure on his injuries. 

With much effort due to him lacking his usual amount of strength, Minghao grips tightly onto his stomach to prevent any more blood from seeping through the material of the dark polo shirt that he wears. His lower abdomen has almost been completely ripped open, the wound both large and deep. 

Minghao doesn’t think it’s fatal; he knows Seungkwan thinks differently.

There’s static being heard on Seungkwan’s radio, before it’s cut off by the sound of Jihoon’s voice. 

“Cheol is approaching the deck. ETA, two minutes.” 

“Tell him to hurry the fuck up!” Seungkwan shouts, his eyes glassy with tears, clearly aware of Minghao’s poor condition. 

Minghao has been groaning from the pain of his wounds, and Seungkwan is desperate to get them out of the craft. 

It’s too congested, too chaotic inside. It smells too much of iron and Seungkwan can’t stand it, he can’t stand being in this cramped space any longer. It's suffocating; and they need help. Minghao needs help.

The water is getting almost calf deep when Seungkwan manages to get both him and Minghao onto the deck, the two of them almost stumbling when they reach the area. The clouds are colored like ash, and Seungkwan shields Minghao’s head with his arm when he feels a light drizzle coming along. 

Seungkwan holds Minghao close to him, adjusting his position better with a slight shift so that he can carry more of Minghao's weight using his shoulder and upper back.

"S'just a few broken ribs." Minghao croaks out weakly, voice hoarse from the lack of use and pain.

"A few broken ribs, my ass, Xu Minghao." Seungkwan scolds, his frown deepening while holding back unshed tears. "I've been with you long enough to know that those aren't just a _few broken ribs_." Seungkwan continues with a hiss, his eyes glancing over at the bleeding that doesn't seem to cease around Minghao's middle.

Minghao isn't lying though. True enough, he has indeed sustained a couple of broken ribsㅡalong with a fractured hip and a terrible amount of internal bleeding. There's a high possibility that his lungs might be damaged as well. 

Minghao can tell. He listens to his body constantly and has honed himself to do so. But then again, it's not like he can help it either. Being half-vampire meant being blessed with a number of inhuman abilities such as heightened senses of sight, hearing, taste, smell, and touch, among others.

Which is why Minghao can _feel_ Seungkwan all over him at such a high degree when he tilts his head, the tip of his nose brushing lightly against the side of Seungkwan's neck. Seungkwan smells of sweat, guns, and bullets but Minghao also smells the blood underneath Seungkwan's delicate fleshㅡ it being a light and comforting floral scent. Seungkwan's blood has always smelled fragrant to him.

Minghao pants heavily, trying to keep himself up on both legs, not wanting to burden Seungkwan any longer with his weight, but Seungkwan scolds him again with no remorse ( _Quit moving around, Xu Minghao. What are you, twelve?!)._

Minghao knows it’s only out of concern. He takes a deep breath, inhaling more of Seungkwan’s scent and is now leaning in close enough to even feel Seungkwan's rapid heartbeat. Minghao can't tell if it's beating this quick because of the adrenaline, anger, or the nerves.

There's a deafening sound of whirring and rotating rotor blades that breaks through the air, and Seungkwan whips his head immediately to the direction of where the sound is coming from. 

Just as Jihoon had said, a black helicopter is steadily approaching both Seungkwan and Minghao. 

Inside the helicopter are Seungcheol, who sits in front piloting the chopper; and Jeonghan, Mingyu, and even Jihoon himself, settled in the cabin and ready to lend assistance.

The helicopter hovers close enough for Seungkwan and Minghao to get on, the doors sliding open with Jeonghan and Mingyu reaching out for the both of them.

"Careful!" Seungkwan exclaims while doing his best to lift Minghao up towards Mingyu, who does _his_ best not to touch any more of the broken parts of Minghao's body, lifting him instead from under the armpits into the cabin. Seungkwan is grateful that Mingyu was able to come along, Mingyu being one of the larger and stronger ones among them, besides Seungcheol.

"He's had it rough." Seungkwan says matter-of-factly, the moment he gets inside the helicopter with the rest of the team. Jihoon greets Seungkwan by placing a hand on his shoulder, Seungkwan attempting to give him a small smile in acknowledgment. “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, hyung. It’s just, Minghao-”

“It’s okay. I know.” Jihoon cuts him off, squeezing Seungkwan’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Jihoon may not know what happened in the ferry just yet, but from the urgency of Seungkwan’s call for immediate backup, he had a feeling that things weren’t going according to plan. “Get us out of here, Cheol.” 

“Roger, that.” Seungcheol says while piloting the helicopter to steadily ascend upwards, allowing them to fly away from the sinking ship, the vessel slowly dipping into the deep depths of the ocean below. 

“And that’s hyung to you, Jihoon.” Seungcheol reprimands lightly, a teasing lilt to his voice in an effort to help lighten the mood within the craft. 

Jihoon merely snorts, the corner of his lips turning up before he sits down on one of the storage boxes located somewhere on the side. 

Seungkwan on the other hand, has already made his way to the back of the cabin where Minghao is laying still against the seat, Jeonghan reaching out for gauze from the medical kit that they have on hand with them.

The seat is starting to turn red from the way Minghao's blood seeps into the cushion.

“Mind telling us what went down?” Jihoon asks, straightforward and with a raised brow. 

Jeonghan turns to give Jihoon a pointed look while undoing the gauze, his expression saying, “ _Do you have to ask that now?”_

Jihoon knows he could’ve waited later to ask, but then what difference would it make. 

It would be better to know now before it's much too late. Choosing to wait during urgent matters result in unanswered questions, miscommunication, and a whole bunch of assumptions. 

It's unavoidable, really, to think this way and have this kind of mindset. 

The job that they do is much too fast paced, and it constantly demands a shit ton of their time, effort, and emotions. Delays, whether in action or even obtaining answers, are obvious setbacks, and are not encouraged or very welcome. 

If Jihoon can get the information he needs now, then he'll grab it the chance he gets. Besides, Jihoon as co-captain of the team had every right to know and be informed of every member’s condition anyway. He also had the authority to know what went on during missions, especially big ones such as this.

He supposes Jeonghan is more empathetic, more in tune to the emotions of others. It gives Jeonghan a reason to react the way he just did and give Jihoon that _look_.

Jihoon understands. 

However, Jihoon also knows that Jeonghan understands _his_ side, _his_ own reasons for doing things. Jihoon cares, undoubtedly, about everyone and their well-being. 

If he didn't, then why would he ask about the mission in the first place?

Seungkwan lets out a sigh while combing his fingers through Minghao's hair, the vampire hybrid resting his head on Seungkwan's shoulder before letting out a hiss when Jeonghan lifts his shirt to inspect the injury.

"Well...we were outnumbered pretty badly-"

"Ambush." Minghao gasps out between a wince when Jeonghan presses down on the damaged flesh with the gauze. 

Jihoon raises his eyebrows in surprise, but quickly wills himself to go back to wearing a plain expression. 

"How many?" Jeonghan decides to continue with the questions, a form of support and an indirect apology to Jihoon for his previous reaction. Jeonghan does this while motioning for Mingyu to help him roll out more gauze to help control Minghao's excessive bleeding. 

"We were prepared to dismantle 5 chiropterans, but we were surprised to find 5 more in hiding. They were gathered in the cargo area of the ship, and ambushed us when we thought we took them all out." Seungkwan reports with dismay, his fingers massaging Minghao's scalp when sweat begins to form on Minghao's forehead from enduring the pain of the bandaging.

Seungkwan continues, his voice low and trembling slightly. "One of them was like a super-soldier, hyung. Mutated. I think it was experimented on. It didn't look like the ones we usually take care of." 

At this, Jihoon hums, the gears in his head turning as he eyes Minghao and his current state. 

"Alright, that's enough for now. You all take a rest first. We'll discuss more about this when we reach base." Jihoon says promptly with a nod, satisfied with the information as he stands up to join Seungcheol at the front seat of the chopper. "It's good to have you all back." 

"Likewise, hyung." Seungkwan says with a smile before letting out a sigh of relief once questioning is over, allowing him to focus on taking care of Minghao with Jeonghan and Mingyu.

"You have to lift his shirt up higher, Gyu. His wound covers his entire abdomen." Jeonghan instructs gently, adding more pressure to the gauzed up portion of Minghao's wound with his hand, making Minghao frown in discomfort. Mingyu swallows nervously, before giving a timid nod and doing what he's told.

Mingyu visibly shrinks the moment he takes sight of the deep wound, covering his mouth to try and stop the bile that threatens to travel up his throat. Minghao's flesh is torn open, revealing pink muscle underneath and more blood. It's a mix of contrasting colors, mostly crimson painting Minghao's skin like a canvas.

"Hey, you've got this. You're doing really good, Gyu." Jeonghan says encouragingly with a smile, handing Mingyu more gauze to wrap around Minghao's stomach.

As Mingyu and Jeonghan continue on with their work, Seungkwan turns to look at Minghao whose brows are furrowed; letting out hissing noises from having gauze covering him. Seungkwan makes a mental note to focus on comforting and hopefully distracting Minghao from having to be patched up this way. He knows just how much Minghao dislikes it.

Minghao didn't exactly appreciate being taken care of. He just wasn't comfortable with it, or perhaps he just didn’t like the idea of being weak. Minghao was always the one saving others, so this was more than likely, a big blow to his ego. But Seungkwan would like to think otherwise; that maybe the reason why Minghao didn't favor any of this was because he was so used to being alone for the longest time, to the point that he didn't know how to be helpless or show vulnerability because: 1) He was always taking care of himself and 2) He had no choice but to do so.

Seungkwan is so lost in thought for a moment, that he stiffens when he feels Minghao reach out for his hand. Seungkwan obliges, intertwining their fingers and giving Minghao's larger hand a light squeeze to ground him, Minghao continuing to frown at the amount of gauze work being done on him. 

God, there's still so much blood. 

Why won't Minghao stop bleeding?

" _Fuck!""_ Seungkwan spits out, frustration etched on his face as a harsh realization slaps him right on the cheek. It's such a sudden outburst that Jeonghan actually looks up from his work, Mingyu jumps from being startled, and Jihoon turns around to peek at the commotion (Seungcheol almost does as well but Jihoon instructs him, " _Keep your eyes up front")._

"You are such an asshole!" Seungkwan yells, his shout directed to Minghao, who looks up at him incredulously. 

"Seungkwan, what the hell?" Minghao lifts his head from Seungkwan's shoulder and manages to retort despite looking exhausted and _pale._

"Why didn't you tell me you needed it?" Seungkwan huffs angrily, pulling down the collar of his black turtleneck past his collarbones to reveal more of his neck and the upper portion of his chest.

At this, Minghao takes a sharp inhale, his jaw clenched tight at the sight of smooth, unblemished skin.

"It's why you aren't healing, isn't it? You've lost too much blood." Seungkwan sighs, a deep hurt in his eyes as he meets Minghao's hardened gaze. "It's why you need mine right now."

"Seungkwan." Minghao says hesitantly, a warning. There's a strain in his voice, and he knows Seungkwan can hear it. But Seungkwan looks at him with the same tenacity, if not, more.

 _No._

Not again. 

Minghao can't keep on taking from Seungkwan like this. He can't keep on drinking off him like some leech. It's unfair, absolutely unfair on Seungkwan. Once was enough, it was an emergency. But _this?_ This is bearable. It'll just take longer for his body to recover. Minghao doesn't mind. It doesn't matter to him. 

For heaven's sake, Minghao has lived for over a hundred years. As for Seungkwan? Seungkwan has just started _living;_ still has so much ahead of him, so much life awaiting him. 

Minghao tells himself that he is dispensable at this point. Seungkwan on the other hand, is most definitely not.

" _Just drink, hyung."_ Seungkwan asks with desperation, his eyes pleading. "If you don't drink now, you might...you might…" Seungkwan turns away then, unable to finish his sentence, biting his inner cheek to keep tears from falling from his eyes.

_Die._

Yes, because vampire hybrids die too. 

If chiropterans die, what makes half-vampires any different? 

Sure, Minghao had a much longer life-span than most, but that didn't make him immortal.

He was still partly human.

Minghao was still capable of dying.

Seungkwan doesn't notice that a tear has slipped down his cheek, only realizing that the rest of the tears that he’s been holding back have now fallen because he feels the pad of Minghao's thumb brush them away.

Mingyu and Jeonghan have already finished with their work, layers of gauze covering up Minghao's abdomen; the two of them settled in the two seats in the middle of the cabin, chatting. 

Unbeknownst to Seungkwan and Minghao, Jeonghan transferred himself and a very confused Mingyu to sit further away because he knew that they would get tangled up in a private moment that did not involve either of them. Jeonghan respected that, and knew that Seungkwan and Minghao needed to talk. He could tell there was a lot of tension between them after Seungkwan's little outburst.

“Hey, I won’t die that easy.” Minghao murmurs, soft and gentle, a tone he uses whenever Seungkwan needed reassurance. 

Minghao was often brash with his speech, saying things as they are without holding back. His tongue was sharp and he felt no shame in telling things straight. For some reason however, Seungkwan was an exception to it. Whenever Seungkwan would break down, or show any hint of sadness, Minghao always found himself acting and adjusting in ways that he has never done in the long years he’s lived.

He wipes away more of Seungkwan’s tears with both thumbs now, cupping his face and holding on to his chin to gently turn his face to look at him.

Seungkwan rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, his lower lip trembling as he takes deep breaths to compose himself. There are a couple of sniffles here and there before he looks at Minghao straight in the eye, Seungkwan’s hand still pulling down at the collar of his own shirt insistently. 

There’s a pool of emotions swimming in Minghao’s eyes when Seungkwan meets his gaze.

Pain, anger, exhaustion...and something else that Seungkwan can’t identify. Something vulnerable, delicate, and open, that Seungkwan is a bit taken aback by how intensely Minghao looks at him.

“Then make sure that you don’t.” Seungkwan chokes out, holding in another sob. His eyes are narrowed at Minghao now, challenging him.

Minghao takes a deep sigh, clutching onto his bandaged side as he scoots closer, brushing his nose against the skin of Seungkwan’s neck. 

Despite the boundaries that Minghao oh so desperately tries to keep, Minghao breaks when Seungkwan does. 

It’s difficult, because as much as he wishes that there was a way to avoid all of this, he knows that Seungkwan won’t forgive him if he didn’t do it. 

Seungkwan who always reminded Minghao that his life was just as valuable as everyone else’s; that _he_ was valuable.

“If I do this, will you stop pestering me and get yourself bandaged up?” Minghao murmurs lowly, his breaths becoming heavy from how strong Seungkwan’s scent is with every inhale that he takes.

“Yes. Now, drink up before I shove my own neck into your mouth.” Seungkwan mutters, both pissed yet endeared at how Minghao still looks out for him even if he’s in much better shape than Minghao is.

Minghao lets out a breathy chuckle, his sharp fangs scraping Seungkwan’s flesh lightly.

It makes Seungkwan’s stomach flip.

“Careful, Boo. I might not be able to hold back this time.” Minghao warns teasingly, his fingers gripping onto Seungkwan’s forearms.

There’s another reason why Minghao is always so hesitant when it comes to drinking Seungkwan’s blood, even if he’s only done it once before.

It’s because Seungkwan tastes absolutely _divine_ on his tongue.

Minghao hasn’t forgotten. He still remembers how delicious Seungkwan tastes.

And although Minghao knows just how strong-willed he is to keep himself in check, the fact that Seungkwan is offering himself up so willingly like this doesn’t make things any easier.

Seungkwan clearly trusts Minghao with his own life, literally allowing Minghao to take a bite out of him. 

“I believe it’s _you_ who should be careful, hyung. Keep on talking and I’ll whoop your ass.” Seungkwan grumbles, his fingers playing with the short hair by Minghaos’ nape.

God, Seungkwan has always been so feisty and sassy.

It’s no wonder why Minghao and Seungkwan got so close despite all the crap they’ve been through together. They balance and play off each other well; just the right amount of push and pull with a whole lot of trust.

Minghao sinks his fangs into the supple flesh of Seungkwan’s neck, breaking the skin and carefully avoiding any major blood vessels as he starts sucking, _drinking_ Seungkwan’s blood.

It’s just as good as how Minghao remembers it to be, but even better the second time around.

Seungkwan lets out a wince, gasping when Minghao sucks on his neck, feeling how his own blood seeps out of him. It hurts just as much as the first time, a sharp pain shooting through his body when Minghao bites, but once that’s over, the pain slowly numbs into a dull ache.

Minghao inhales sharply as he drinks, Seungkwan’s taste addictive and sweet in his mouth. Minghao thumbs at Seungkwan’s forearm, moving his fingers in soothing circles to help distract him from the discomfort he might be feeling.

Seungkwan on the other hand, goes back to stroking Minghao’s hair, threading his fingers through the soft locks while he hums a little tune, taking deep breaths as he feels more of his blood being drained slowly. 

Minghao truly is impeccable when it comes to his self-control, taking the feeding to a minimum, as if dipping only his toes into the water and never fully wading in. 

Minghao doesn’t want to hurt Seungkwan, he never does.

Seungkwan has no idea, but the act of drinking someone’s blood is considered to be a very intimate experience among vampires. To allow someone to feed on you, not only takes a lot of courage and trust between the parties involved, but it also forges an eternal bond between two people. 

Seungkwan and Minghao’s relationship has unquestionably blossomed over the years, the two of them starting off as acquaintances before growing into close friends. They were always meant to be more than just comrades on the field as well, moreso now. 

Fate had its way of making sure that they crossed paths, orchestrating every situation to the second. The universe had fully supported fate’s design, having intended to permanently solidify their bond by driving them over to the deep end: having Minghao drink Seungkwan’s blood for the first time months ago.

They are bonded far beyond blood at this point. It is not just the idea that it is someone else’s blood flowing into your system. Their lives and souls are intertwined now, and it is absolute.

Minghao has not said anything, has not even mentioned it, the mere thought making him feel queasy inside. 

He’s pondered over telling Seungkwan about it, about the meaning and the price of having him drink Seungkwan’s blood--but too much has happened over the past months that he’s had difficulty finding the right time, the right moment to actually say something in regards to it. 

Minghao is also terrified to venture off into that topic, because once he does, he’ll have to go about internalizing his own feelings; how he feels about all of it, and Seungkwan. 

Minghao isn’t ready for that yet. 

Minghao is an expert at killing monsters, not at figuring out his own emotions.

Torn skin and broken bones begin mending as Minghao continues to drink, the sinews of damaged muscle in his abdomen sewing themselves together. Minghao can feel his strength come back, can feel his body healing at an alarming rate like it used to. 

Seungkwan can tell as well. He can see how the cuts on Minghao’s hands disappear as if he hadn’t acquired them at all.

Right there and then, Minghao decides it best to stop feeding. He can hear Seungkwan’s laboured breaths, and can feel how hard his heart is pumping to compensate for the amount of blood loss. 

Minghao knows he’s had enough. He can feel his body regenerating on its own. The rest of his physical strength can wait.

“Why’d you stop?” Seungkwan asks between pants, reaching out for a water bottle not too far away from him, opening the cap and taking a quick drink.

It can be tiring, having your blood sucked out of you. 

The last time it happened, Seungkwan ended up parched and light-headed. He learned from that experience, now aware that he needs water to hydrate himself from the strain. It hasn’t even been more than a minute, but he already feels like he’s run a marathon.

Minghao looks up at him to answer, and the moment that he does, Seungkwan feels his heart stutter against his chest.

Minghao’s eyes are glowing red and his pupils are blown when they meet each other’s gaze. His lips are tinted crimson and there’s a rose flush on his cheeks from Seungkwan’s blood flowing inside his body. Minghao licks the remaining blood that stains the bottom of his lower lip.

“I’ve drank more than enough. I’m good, Seungkwan, really. My body is healing up. It’s you who needs to recuperate.” Minghao answers firmly, his mouth forming into a straight line when he sees Seungkwan’s mouth start to open, ready to argue. 

“You said you’d get yourself bandaged up once I drank. I drank, didn’t I? I’ve done my part of the bargain. It’s time you do yours.” Minghao reminds Seungkwan with a raised brow. 

Seungkwan all but huffs, muttering a “ _fine_ ” under his breath, before pursing his lips in mild annoyance. He’s about to reach out towards the team’s medical kit, when Minghao stops him, holding him by the shoulder.

“Wait. I need to close the bite.” Minghao murmurs, the tips of his ears flushing. 

Seungkwan’s eyes widen and he sputters, feeling his own face grow hot after hearing Minghao's words. 

Nevertheless, Seungkwan tilts his head without any complaints, Minghao tugging the collar of Seungkwan's shirt down with fast fingers to lick at the open wound of his neck. 

The warmth from Minghao's tongue pressing against Seungkwan's skin makes him shiver, and he swallows thickly, the wet muscle grazing the bite back and forth. 

"You're all good." Minghao murmurs against Seungkwan's skin once he's done, his lips brushing lightly against the healed flesh.

Seungkwan manages a rather shy "thank you", unable to fully meet Minghao's gaze as he now reaches for the medical kit without interruption.

There's not much to care for with Seungkwan, as he thankfully only sustained minor injuries, such as a couple of light scratches on his arms and knees and a bruise that was starting to show on his cheek.

Minghao assists Seungkwan quietly, moving in sync with him while Seungkwan tends to his own light wounds with betadine. 

Minghao takes some ointment and gently spreads it on Seungkwan's cheekbone to cover the bruised area. Seungkwan then tuts him, telling Minghao to relax and that he can take care of things by himself. 

Minghao frowns at this, but allows Seungkwan his space, shifting to and fro to find a comfortable position on the seat.

Once Seungkwan has placed a considerable amount of bandages over his little cuts, he then scoots over to press himself against Minghao, a deep longing in Seungkwan's chest to be surrounded by his presence.

"All bandaged up now, just like you asked me to." Seungkwan murmurs to Minghao, whose head is resting on top of his.

Seungkwan feels exhausted, his eyes starting to droop from the amount of energy that he's used up all day. Not to mention that his body has been on a fight or flight response for the past couple of hours.

"Mm. Looks like we both kept our promises." Minghao answers softly, the corner of his lips quirking up as he gives Seungkwan a little smile. 

Seungkwan hums, nuzzling closer to Minghao as he feels sleep slowly overcoming him. 

Minghao on the other hand, doesn't really need sleep. He's half-vampire. 

Minghao though, still indulges Seungkwan, knowing he'd feel bad if he was the only one taking a rest; so he closes his eyes, wrapping one of his arms around Seungkwan to pull him closer towards his body.

Seungkwan and Minghao stay like this for the rest of the flight, in quiet but comfortable silence while in each other's arms.

The both of them knew they needed this: time to rest...and each other. It was imperative that they take as much of it as they could.

Because Seungkwan and Minghao both knew that once they reached base, they'd be coming back to a different kind of hell.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi!! 
> 
> wow, i really couldn't resist boohao again couldn't i? :((( aaaaa. this idea suddenly came to me out of the blue and so i decided to write for this concept. goodness, i'm both really excited about this and also very nervous. this is based on blood: the last vampire, or blood plus even, if you all are wondering. i really hope you enjoyed reading iiiit. please stay tuned for the upcoming chapters >.< i do really hope i can complete this one, since i know i struggle with chaptered fics. but i felt there was too much going on if i included it in only a one shot. so let's see how that goes. again, i really hope you enjoyed reading! thank you also for always supporting me in my writing! please go ahead and leave comments if you would like, i'd love to interact with you <3 
> 
> (the next chapter by the way will feature violence and more action!)
> 
> i love you all, thank you always! sharing all the love to every single one of you!! stay tuned for the next chapter? <3


End file.
